


Bad Date

by Rehtaeh_Elocin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Impressions, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Online Dating, Restaurants, Waiter Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin
Summary: Dean meets someone online, but their date does not go as planned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 53
Kudos: 190





	Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a prompt I found:  
> I’m on a date, you’re our server and the person I’m with keeps treating you obnoxiously and doesn’t tip at the end, now you think I’m an asshole too because I was on a date with them
> 
> Fic now in podcast form, read by the lovely Candice.  
> https://anchor.fm/gayfanficreadings/episodes/Reading-Bad-Date-by-Rehtaeh_Elocin-eq2nsd

Dean pulls up outside the restaurant and parks, taking a deep breath. It's been too long since he's been on a date, and when Charlie suggested he try the online thing he was really dubious.   
  
Blind dates are usually a disaster, but his dry spell is going on almost a year now and he's desperate enough to get back out there that he's decided to give it a shot.   
  
Most of the messages he'd received had been awful, some pretty obvious that they just wanted sex, and some downright disgusting.   
  
Then Gordon had messaged. Gordon Walker, 32, single, head director of sales at some large company downtown. His profile picture was nice, a handsome man with a stunning grin. In his message, he'd asked Dean about his car, which had spurred a whole conversation, as Dean restores them for a living, and Dean was hooked. They've been talking for most of the week, and it seems like they have a lot in common, so Dean said yes when Gordon had asked to meet him tonight.   
  
Looking at the time, Dean heads into the restaurant. It's a nice place, not extremely fancy, but nice enough that the waitstaff is wearing slacks and a maroon buttondown covered by a black waistcoat and maroon tie. The aesthetic is nice, and Dean's already impressed that Gordon picked this place.   
  
He tells the hostess he's meeting someone and gives his name, and she leads him over to an occupied table. Gordon stands up and introduces himself, shaking Dean's hand, before Dean takes a seat.   
  
So far so good.   
  
The man actually looks like his profile picture, and he's dressed nice. He's friendly and open, and is smiling a lot. Dean had read horror stories about people being catfished, so this is a pleasant start.   
  
They're making small talk, looking through their menus, when they're interrupted by a deep voice next to the table.   
  
"Hello, my name is Cas and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?" He asks. Dean looks up into bright blue eyes and a gorgeous face, and is struck silent for a moment. Cas is smiling down at him expectantly, and Dean is tongue tied.   
  
Before he can gather his thoughts and say anything, Gordon starts in, not looking up from the menu. "Yes, we'll take two glasses of your Heitz Cellar Cabernet Sauvignon." Which, okay Dean doesn't really like red wine, but he can appreciate a man taking a forward approach, kind of. And it's not like they've talked about drink preferences yet.   
  
Cas looks from Gordon to Dean, and Dean just shrugs. "That's a good choice" Cas says. "I'll be back with that and to take your orders shortly." And then he walks away.   
  
Gordon looks up from his menu and smiles at Dean. "It's a very good wine, I think you'll like it." Dean just nods, and looks back at his menu, noting the exorbitant amount that each glass costs. He's not usually one to keep his mouth shut when he doesn't like something, but this is a first date so he figures he can suffer through one glass of wine.   
  
They make idle chitchat until Cas comes back with their wine, and asks if they're ready to order.   
  
"Yes" Gordon says, looking at the menu. "I'll have the ribeye, rare. Instead of the garlic mashed potatoes, I'll have a baked potato, and instead of the asparagus I'll take a house salad, Italian dressing on the side."   
  
Cas writes the order down, and turns to Dean. "And for-" but Gordon cuts him off   
  
"And Dean will have the blackened chicken with broccoli and mushroom risotto." Gordon hands his menu to Cas without even looking at him and smiles at Dean, who is now flabbergasted at the nerve of this guy. He definitely doesn't know him well enough to be ordering his food for him. And _chicken_? Come on.   
  
"Uh" Dean looks to Cas, who's staring at him with a furrowed brow. "Actually, I'll have your kobe beef burger with gouda please." He says.   
  
"Are the fries okay?" Cas asks.   
  
"Yes, please. Thank you." Dean replies, handing his menu over when Cas finishes writing.   
  
"I'm sorry Dean, you just seem like a chicken guy." Gordon says, with what seems like an almost forced smile.   
  
"Nope, definitely a red meat and potatoes kind of guy. And I hate mushrooms."   
  
Cas tells them he'll be back with their meals soon, giving both Dean and Gordon a look before walking away.   
  
Things are awkward for a couple of minutes, but then Gordon starts talking about cars, and Dean remembers why he felt a connection with this guy. The conversation is flowing easily now, and Dean's getting more comfortable. He even tries a sip of the wine, and forces himself not to make a face or spit it out, because it's just _awful_ , but it was expensive and Gordon seems keen on it, so he chokes it down with a smile.   
  
Gordon is in the middle of telling an anecdote about a time he went camping with some friends, when Cas comes back with their meals. He sets them down, and Dean makes an appreciative comment because damn it looks good.   
  
Cas asks if they need anything else, and Gordon waves his hand in dismissal while picking up his fork and knife. Dean looks to Cas and says "we're good, thank you." And Cas turns to walk away.   
  
As soon as the waiter is several steps from them, Gordon snaps his fingers and clears his throat loudly. "This is overcooked" Gordon says curtly when Cas turns back around.   
  
Dean looks at Gordon's steak, and it looks perfectly rare. He can see in Cas' face he thinks the same, but he quickly takes the plate, apologizes, and says he'll have it right back out.   
  
When Dean looks back at Gordon, Gordon rolls his eyes. "It's always hard to get a steak cooked right."   
  
Dean just nods and gives a tight smile. He's ready to dig in, because he's starving, but that would be rude so he waits until Gordon's order comes back, passing the time talking. Gordon finishes up his story about his hunting trip, which really is not funny, even though Gordon's loud laugh would indicate otherwise. Dean chuckles lightly along, so as not to be rude, but honestly the story was quite tasteless, and on the verge of sexist.   
  
When Gordon gets his meal set in front of him again, he cuts into it. Once again, Dean can see it's perfectly cooked, but Gordon sighs. "It's overcooked again, but I'll eat it. I don't want to make my date wait any longer, his food is probably cold by now."   
  
Dean can see Cas is getting aggravated, but he turns to Dean and with a tight voice asks "would you like me to have them remake yours, sir?"   
  
"No, no, I'm good. Really." Dean says, holding up a hand.   
  
Cas nods, and when Gordon waves his dismissive hand again, Cas rolls his eyes and turns away. Dean's pretty sure that Gordon doesn't see it, as he's not looked at their waiter one time since they sat down, but he calls Cas back to the table once again, and now Dean's getting really annoyed.   
  
"I'd like to see a manager." Gordon says, and Dean has to hold in a sigh. He's never going to get to eat, Gordon is seriously an asshole, and he feels bad that Cas has to deal with them. This man should not be going to restaurants, or even out in public if this is how he acts.   
  
"I am the manager, sir." Cas says, as politely as he can under the circumstance.   
  
"Hah, yeah, no." Gordon says, finally looking up at him. "I'd like the actual manager." And he waves Cas away.   
  
Dean doesn't even know what to say at this point, watching as Gordon digs into his food. He should just leave, before things get worse, but he really is hungry, not having eaten since breakfast, and how much worse could it really get? He's already resigned to never speaking to this man again after tonight.   
  
He picks up his burger and starts eating, and it is damn good. Flavorful and juicy, and the fries have some sort of garlic parmesan sprinkle on them that's like magic in his mouth.   
  
He's halfway through his food, doing his best to nod along with whatever Gordon is saying, because he's really not even paying attention at this point, when a new person shows up at their table.   
  
"I'm Benny and I'm a manager here. What can I do for you fellas?" The man asks in a cajun drawl.   
  
Gordon sets his silverware down, and looks at the manager smiling. "My steak was overcooked twice, the service has been very slow, our waiter has an attitude that I don't appreciate, and he pretended to be the manager so he wouldn't have to go get you. Not to mention that the meat is tasteless, and my potato undercooked."   
  
Dean is staring with his mouth open. This is ridiculous, everything has been just fine aside from Gordon's attitude. He opens his mouth to say something, finally, but Benny starts talking.   
  
"I'm very sorry sir. I'll discount your meals, and I'll speak to Cas about his attitude. Your wine is on me tonight as well. Would that be satisfactory?"   
  
Gordon nods and grins. "Yeah, that's great, thank you."   
  
"No problem, sir. Enjoy the rest of your meal." Benny says, then walks away. He watches as Benny approaches Cas toward the back of the restaurant saying something to him. Cas rolls his eyes, and disappears through a door that says employees only.   
  
Dean looks to Gordon, and sees he's almost finished with his meal, that was supposedly almost inedible. "That was a bit harsh. I didn't think everything was that bad." Dean says.   
  
Gordon's head snaps up, lips in a tight line. "Dean, we are paying to eat here. They're being paid to serve us. If we aren't getting what we want, then they should compensate us." Then he turns back to his food.   
  
Dean's appetite is gone, he's getting a headache, and he just wants to go home. This is one of the worst dates he's ever been on, and he had such high hopes for it going in that he's extremely disappointed.   
  
Pushing his plate away, he looks everywhere but at the man sitting across from him, worried about how much trouble Cas got into because of this asshole.   
  
Minutes later, a redheaded woman approaches their table. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asks. She's smiling, but Dean can read people well enough to know she's pissed and is putting on a good face.   
  
"No, just the check." Gordon replies. The woman sets it down, and walks away as Gordon grabs it.   
  
"I can get my half." Dean says, reaching for his wallet.   
  
Gordon waves him away. "I've got it. Besides, they comped us so it's not that much anyway." Credit card sticking out of the folder, he waves for the waitress to take it. Several tense minutes later, she returns.   
  
Dean watches as Gordon fills out a zero in the tip spot, signs the receipt, and closes the folder, and something snaps inside him.   
  
"That's it." Dean says loudly, and Gordon's head swings up to look at him, along with half the people in the restaurant, everyone going quiet. Gordon opens his mouth, but Dean cuts him off before he can say anything. "This is the worst date I've ever been on, and you, Gordon, are a dickwad. The food was perfectly cooked and amazing, the waiter was a saint dealing with your attitude, and then you leave no tip? Jesus, whoever taught you how to act should probably reevaluate their life choices."   
  
"I don't have to take this." Gordon says angrily, standing up.   
  
Dean stands up too. "Neither do I! And neither do any of the people you treated less than yourself tonight. Lose my fucking number, asshole." He pushes away from the table, chair falling over behind him, and storms out of the restaurant.   
  
Once Dean's in his car, he takes a minute to catch his breath. His heart is pumping with adrenaline, he's shaking a bit, and he's pissed. As he starts to calm down, he feels worse and worse over what happened. Not over Gordon, but because of all the trouble his date caused tonight. Dean takes a few deep breaths, then climbs out of the car and heads back into the restaurant, hoping that Gordon is gone by now.   
  
When the hostess greets him with a wary eye, he gives her a small smile. "I'm really sorry about all that, and I was wondering if I could talk to the waiter, Cas? Just for a minute."   
  
She nods, says she'll be right back, and heads off to the back of the restaurant and through a door.   
  
Nervously, Dean fidgets while he waits. He knows people's eyes are on him because of the scene he caused, but he has to do this. It's the right thing to do.   
  
Cas approaches him a minute later, a curious look on his face. "Look, I want to apologize, but can we go somewhere where half the restaurant isn't looking at me?" Dean asks, glancing around again.   
  
Cas nods. "Sure. Follow me." He leads Dean back through the door he'd previously emerged from, down a hallway, and into a small office, closing the door behind him. When he turns back, Dean is at a loss for words. "So?" Cas asks.   
  
"Uh, yeah." Dean rubs the back of his neck with his hand, looking down. After a moment, he looks back up into Cas' too blue eyes, telling himself he can do this. "That guy was a jerk."   
  
"Yes, I caught your speech" Cas says with a smirk.   
  
Dean starts rambling nervously. "I don't even really know him. Met him online, which was my mistake. My friend suggested it, and I thought what the hell, ya know? Because it's really hard to meet people when you work so much. He seemed nice, really, otherwise I never would've agreed to meet. I'm not like that, not like him, I swear. I just wanted to get through the rest of the night and go home, but he kept doing things until I couldn't take anymore. I'm really sorry I caused a scene, and I'm really sorry he got you in trouble. I'll talk to your manager, tell him it wasn't true, whatever it takes." Dean digs into his pocket, pulling out the hundred dollar bill he'd put in there while he was in the car. "Also, I want you to have this, because nobody deserves the way he treated you, especially you with how patient you were." He hands the bill over, and Cas just looks at it. "Seriously, you earned that. You earned more than that, but that's all the cash I've got on me right now."   
  
Cas takes the money hesitantly, staring into Dean's eyes, not saying anything.   
  
Dean shifts on his feet, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt now that his hand is empty. "I guess that's it. I'm just really sorry, and if you'll go grab your manager I'll talk to him next."   
  
"That won't be necessary." Cas says, walking to the desk and leaning his butt against it, facing Dean. "But thank you. For this" Cas holds the money out. "And for apologizing."   
  
"Seriously, let me talk to him. I'd hate for anything to happen to you, for you to get fired or something, because I have shitty taste in men."   
  
Cas smiles, face softening. "It's Dean, right?" When Dean nods, Cas continues. "It's not necessary because Benny is not my manager." Dean's confused now, and it must show on his face because Cas chuckles a little. "This is my restaurant, I own it. We had some call offs from the waitstaff tonight, so I went out on the floor to help out. I knew your date wouldn't let up until he spoke to someone else, so I grabbed Benny." He's smiling more now. "It would have to be pretty bad for me to fire myself."   
  
Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, Dean shifts around again. "Ah, alright. Well I feel stupid now. I'm still sorry though. Nobody deserves to be treated that way."   
  
Cas shrugs. "It's all part of the business. You'll always get people like that. This is not the first, and I'm sure it won't be the last time something like this has happened. I just haven't been on the floor for a while so it threw me." He can feel Cas studying him intently, eyes never leaving Dean's face. "It was very nice of you to come apologize, even though it wasn't your fault."   
  
Dean tries to interrupt, say that it was his fault because he should've said something sooner. Maybe Gordon would've backed off, or he could've just left before it got out of control. Cas holds up a hand to stop him before he can start.   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Guys like that, they're overbearing and entitled and rude, and they walk all over anybody in their way. Unfortunately, I'm quite versed in that kind of man, and I've been in your situation before." Cas huffs. "You handled it better than I did, and I think its noble that you stood up for what you believe."   
  
Shrugging, Dean feels himself blushing again. "Not really. It was the right thing to do."   
  
"It was, but not everybody does the right thing." Cas is studying him again, his stare almost piercing through to Dean's soul, and Dean thinks again how gorgeous this man is, his eyes intense in their scrutiny. "Dean?"   
  
"Yeah?" Deans' eyes find Cas'.   
  
Cas bites his lip, and he's shifting around nervously now. "If this is too forward, I apologize, but... I would like to take you out and show you what a good date looks like."   
  
Stunned, Dean doesn't say anything for a minute, trying to grasp what Cas just said. "You're asking me on a date?"   
  
"I am, if you're amenable." Cas says. "What you said about it being hard to meet people? I know how that is. And I like you. What you did out there" Cas gestures behind Dean. "It was impressive."   
  
"You, a gorgeous forgiving restaurant owner with high patience, beautiful eyes, and sexy smile, want to go out with me?" Dean replies, still a little shocked at this turn of events.   
  
Cas nods, and Dean can see a blush light up Cas' cheeks now. "Yes, I do."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay?" Cas asks, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Well, what I wanted to say was hell yeah, but I thought that might come off as a little enthusiastic. So, okay." Dean says, his own smile tugging at his lips.   
  
"Enthusiasm is good." Cas replies, biting his lip again, and damn if that doesn't draw Dean's attention to his perfect pink lips, makes him want to feel them against his own.   
  
"Well then, hell yeah I'd like to go out with you." Dean says, grinning full out now. He can't believe this, after the hell that was this evening, that it could end with him getting a date with the hottest guy he's maybe ever seen.   
  
Cas holds the money out that Dean gave him. "I wouldn't feel right taking this."   
  
Shaking his head, Dean pushes Cas hand back a little. "Like I said, you earned it, owner or not."  
  
Cas shrugs and stuffs it in his pocket. "I'll just use it towards our date. Are you free tomorrow night?"   
  
"I am."   
  
"Good." Cas says. He looks around for a second, then his eyes track back to Dean's. "Um, do you maybe want to grab a drink at the bar? I'm finished here, and I figure you could probably use one after all that. You didn't seem to care for the wine very much."   
  
Pulling a face at the memory, Dean shudders a bit. "Yeah, I am really not a wine guy."   
  
"I could tell." Cas says. When he looks away again, it feels awkward and Dean realizes he hasn't answered the question.   
  
"Oh, yeah, a drink would be good. With you. A drink with you would be nice."   
  
Cas is smiling again, and it really is a beautiful sight to behold. Dean follows Cas back out into the restaurant and to the bar off to the side. They sit next to each other on the stools, and when the bartender comes over Cas looks to Dean.   
  
"Can I order you something I think you'll like? If you don't, I won't be offended, but based off my observations this evening I think you will."   
  
It's damn nice of Cas to ask first, and it makes Dean feel warm inside that Cas paid enough attention to him tonight to get a feel for what he likes. "Go for it." Dean says, nodding behind the bar.   
  
Cas orders a beer for both of them, which is already a step up from his drink earlier, because he's definitely a beer man. When the waiter sets them down in front of them, Cas watches as Dean takes a hesitant sip.   
  
Flavor explodes on Dean's tongue. It's a strong ale, slightly sweet but barely so, with a hint of something that screams of fall and pie, and Dean is in heaven.   
  
"Jesus, that's good." Dean says once he swallows. Cas looks proud of his success, and that makes Dean even happier. "What is it?"   
  
"It's a Southern Tier Pumpking. Pumpkin ale. You can only get it in the fall, but it's one of my favorites" Cas says, taking a drink of his own.   
  
"I can see why. Good choice." Dean replies, taking another drink. "How'd you know I'd like this."   
  
Shrugging, Cas looks away blushing. "You seem to like simple things with lots of flavor. Burgers, fries, I'd guess that you enjoy pie. And I saw you eyeing the beer section of the menu, before your date ordered for you."   
  
"Excellent guessing." Dean says, unable to look away from Cas' profile. The pink has moved to his neck and ears, and Dean gets the urge to press his lips to it, see if his skin is as warm as it looks. He drags his eyes away after a minute, focusing on the beer.   
  
They're silent for a few minutes, but it isn't awkward or weird, it's just comfortable. It doesn't take long for them to fall into easy conversation though.   
  
They talk about their families, both with one brother. Their work, Dean knows what Cas does but he explains it more, how he's actually a chef but backed off a bit when things at the restaurant started picking up and he was needed in the owner capacity more and more. Dean explains his car restoration business, and Cas listens intently even though he admits he doesn't know much about cars. It's nice, simple, and perfect, exactly the kind of evening Dean was hoping to have when he'd come out tonight.   
  
The restaurant is almost empty, Dean's three beers in, and he's warm and feeling really damn good. They've moved closer together, and Cas is pressed all along his right side, the warmth of his body making Dean heat up in more than just temperature. The man is beautiful, smart, charming, sucessful, and funny, and Dean is damn lucky to be sitting here with him right now. He says so, because why the hell not.   
  
Cas' face is pink, from the beer or from the compliments, Dean doesn't know, but it's nice. Cas is staring into his eyes, and Dean is staring back, sucked into the pools of blue. It's entrancing, and the only thing that pulls his eyes away is when Cas' tongue peeks out, licking his lips. Dean's eyes flick down, watching the pink tip moisten Cas' chapped lips, and he wants to lean in and press his own against them. He doesn't, because they're in Cas' business and that would be inappropriate. Instead, he tears his eyes away and looks back into Cas', noting his pupils are slightly dilated.   
  
"Come with me?" Cas asks, a mix of confident and vulnerable that is so endearing Dean can't stand it. Dean nods and reaches for his wallet, but Cas stops him. He pulls out the money Dean gave him earlier, sets it on the bar, and once they throw their jackets on, he grabs Dean's hand, pulling him up and leading him to the door.   
  
Once outside, Dean sucks in the chilly fall air, filling his lungs and cooling his body. Cas still has ahold of his hand, and pulls him around the side of the building before stopping and turning to him.   
  
"I'd like to kiss you." Cas says, inching closer. "Is that okay?"   
  
Dean nods, breathing out a "yeah".   
  
Closing the last of the distance between them, Cas brings his hand up, sliding it behind Dean's neck before pressing their lips together.   
  
It starts slow, gentle, nice. Dean's hands settling on Cas' hips, Cas' other hand on Dean's neck, body pressed against his front. Cas' lips are warm and soft, and butterflies kick up in Dean's stomach. It's been so long since he's even been kissed, let alone kissed well, and this is perfect.   
  
It doesn't take long for it to pick up. Cas opens his mouth a little, and Dean swipes his tongue out, pulling a moan from Cas' throat when they meet. It's a beautiful sound, and Dean wants to hear more. Gripping harder, Dean pulls Cas even closer, feeling his hard warm body against his, delving his tongue further into Cas' mouth.   
  
Cas clings tighter, putting his whole body into the kiss, and Dean can feel arousal curl in his stomach. Cas is kissing him like it's the last thing he'll ever do, and Dean wants him, wants to feel every inch of him under his hands, taste all of him.   
  
Cas rolls his hips, and an unbidden groan escapes Dean when their erections meet. His hands tighten on Cas' hips even more, urging him to do it again, and when he does, pleasure courses through Dean's body.   
  
They break apart, both breathing heavily, lips still brushing against each other as they catch their breaths, sucking in the other's air.   
  
"Come home with me" Dean says, before he can even think about it. Cas pulls his head back a little and stares at him wide eyed. "Or not, that's okay too. I just- You're gorgeous and sweet and perfect and I just... I really want you. But we can take it slow." Dean runs his thumb along Cas' jaw, and Cas leans into the touch. "We can go out tomorrow, and next week, whenever you want. See where this goes, and I'll be here whenever you're ready."   
  
"I'm ready." Cas says, a smile curling up his lips before he leans in and presses a soft kiss against Dean's. "Yes, let's go."   
  
Dean is surprised for a second, but can feel himself grinning as he takes ahold of Cas' hand and leads him back to the front of the building.   
  
Dean tells Cas that he can follow him if he wants, but Cas says his car should be fine there for the night and he can come get it tomorrow, so Dean leads him to the Impala.   
  
"I figured you'd drive something old and beautiful." Cas says, looking over the car appreciatively.   
  
"She was my dad's." Dean says fondly, watching Cas run his hand along her shiny black frame. "I rebuilt her at one point, after an accident totaled her."   
  
"That's really impressive." Cas replies, looking at Dean with wonder shining in his eyes.   
  
Dean shrugs. "It's what I do." He unlocks the doors, and they both slide in.   
  
The drive back to his house is nice, peaceful, just the rumble of Baby's engine filling the space, helping calm Dean's nerves. It's been a long time since he's been with anyone, and he wants so much for this to work.   
  
Pulling into the driveway, Dean can feel the sexual tension ratchet back up, thick in the air. He puts the car in park and looks at Cas, to see he's already looking back, undisguised lust in his expression. They stare at each other for a few moments before Dean motions his head toward the house and they get out, walking up the steps to the porch.   
  
Once inside the foyer, Dean turns to Cas to ask if he wants something to drink or anything, but Cas is on him in a second, mouth devouring the words Dean hadn't gotten a chance to say.   
  
Dean's back is pressed to the door, Cas is pulling at his clothes, and Dean is totally on board. Arms full of six foot of sexy man, Dean pulls him closer, slipping his hands underneath Cas' shirt to feel his warm skin, running his fingers along the tight muscles of his stomach and sides.   
  
Cas rolls his hips against Dean, and he can feel how much Cas wants this too. Feels his hard length pressing against his own, and he wants to touch, to feel, to see every inch. He grips Cas sides, pushing him back a little, and Cas whimpers. Dean presses another kiss to Cas' lips, then takes him by the hand and pulls him up the stairs and into his room.   
  
Once they're in the room, Cas starts pulling at Dean's clothes again, and Dean does the same to Cas until they're both naked, and Dean is pushing Cas back onto his bed. Cas scoots up until he's centered, and Dean stares down at him, taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful man spread out naked on his bed before he climbs up over him, bringing their lips back together in a passionate kiss.   
  
Cas is hard and lean beneath him, bodies slotted together like the were meant to be, and a moan forces its way out as their cocks line up and slide together.   
  
It feels amazing, Cas' fingers digging into his back, and Dean sets to work tasting every part of Cas his lips can reach, down his chest, over his nipples, and down to his navel, sucking a mark into his prominent hipbone. When Dean reaches his groin, he licks into the crease, and Cas bucks up beneath him, body trembling as Dean's hands slide down his thighs and back up, barely skimming along his cock.   
  
Dean glances up at Cas, who's eyes are half lidded, mouth open just a little staring back down at him. Dean takes the head of Cas' cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit, and Cas lets out a strangled groan, fingers digging into Dean's shoulders.   
  
Sinking down, Dean takes Cas all the way into his mouth, before pulling back and doing it again, flicking his tongue along the underside and taking more in each time. Cas is falling apart beneath him, Dean can tell he's struggling to keep his hips in place and not thrust up into Dean's mouth, so Dean wraps his hands around Cas' hips, encouraging him.   
  
Cas looks down at Dean with wide eyes, as his hands slide into Dean's hair, gripping and tugging a little, pulling a moan from Dean. Cas shudders, and does it again as his hips thrust up a little each time, testing what Dean can take until he's fucking Dean's face, and Dean can feel himself leaking onto the bed. He's never been so turned on in his life than he is right now, with Cas pulling his hair and incoherent words and sounds falling from his lips.   
  
Dean pops off to get a breath, and Cas hauls him up, crashing their mouths together, tasting his precome on Dean's tongue, and Dean rubs his cock along Cas' thigh, needing some sort of relief, releasing a choked sound at the friction. Cas holds him tight and flips them over, straddling Dean's hips and lining their lengths up as he leans down and sucks on Dean's bottom lip, plunging his tongue back into his mouth.   
  
Taking them both in hand, Cas begins to slide his hand along them, dicks wet with spit and prerelease, the silky feeling of Cas' cock against his making Dean thrust his hips up, clutching onto Cas' biceps. It feels so good, too good, and Dean knows he won't last long. Cas is amazing, twisting his wrist just right, the pressure perfect. Dean wraps his hand around their lengths on the other side, pumping along with Cas', and Cas' head falls back on a moan.   
  
"Dean" Cas gasps out, rolling his hips in time with their hands. "Yes."   
  
Dean can't get any words out, so he makes an agreeable noise, urging their hands to move faster. "So close, don't stop." He finally gets out, the flutter of his orgasm already so close he can taste it.   
  
Cas tightens his hand, thumbing at the head of Dean's cock, collecting precum. Dean flicks his wrist as it comes up and he feels Cas stiffen above him, a guttural groan tearing out with Dean's name as Cas spills all over their hands. With the extra slick from Cas' release, Dean's hand slides over them easily, jacking Cas' through his orgasm, pulling himself over the edge after only a few more strokes. His orgasm hits like a tidal wave, washing over his body, pleasure coursing through him. He works them through the aftershocks, then finally releases their spent dicks when Cas shivers in overstimulation.   
  
Cas collapses down on top of him breathless, and Dean brings his arms up around him, holding him in place. He presses a kiss to the top of Cas' head, and they lay like that for a few minutes until they catch their breath.   
  
Dean slides Cas over to the side, heads into the ensuit, cleans himself and comes back with a washcloth. Cas' eyes are closed, and when Dean starts cleaning him up, Cas peeks one eye open and looks down at him. "I can do that." He says with a sleepy smile.   
  
Dean shrugs and finishes, tossing the rag into the corner and laying down next to Cas. "I don't mind." Cas looks completely blissed out, on the verge of sleep, and he is so damn adorable Dean can't stop smiling. He has no idea how he got so lucky to have this wonderful man in his bed, but he's determined not to fuck it up, because Cas is perfect. "You're staying, right?" Dean asks, and he can feel the vulnerability swirling through him.   
  
"Dean, if you think I can move after that, you have more faith in me than I have in myself." Cas replies, smirking slightly. He opens his eyes and looks at Dean. "Is that okay?"   
  
Running his hand along the side of Cas' face, Dean smiles at him. "More than okay." Cas' hand finds the back of his neck, and he pulls Dean into a slow and sweet kiss, before wrapping his arms around him, and Dean settles down, head pillowed on Cas' chest, content.   
  
He hasn't felt this good in such a long time, the peaceful afterglow of an orgasm with a wonderful man, said man's arms around him, warm and comfortable. Dean easily drifts off to sleep, smile never leaving his face.   
  
\--   
  
Dean wakes to warmth all along his back, a pleasant weight across his hip, and his phone shrilly ringing from his pants on the floor. He reaches down, extracting the phone, and presses it to his ear.   
  
"'Ello?" He says as Cas groans behind him. He can feel Cas bury his face into his back, and can't help the small laugh that comes out.   
  
_"Well, I was calling to see how your date went, but it sounds like it went really well."_ Charlie says from the other end.   
  
"Hah, yeah no. It was the worst date I've ever been on. The guy was an asshole, and I ended up yelling at him and storming out." Dean replies, dropping his head back to the pillow and laying back into Cas' heat.   
  
Charlie pauses for a second, then says hesitantly _"and you slept with him anyway?"_   
  
"What? God no. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole." Understanding dawns on him. "Uh, actually I met someone else."   
  
_"Oooooh, spill! I want details!"_   
  
"We were actually sleeping, so, yeah, can we maybe talk later?"   
  
_"Yeah yeah, get back to your man."_   
  
"Thanks Char. Talk to you later." He says, before hanging up. Dean glares at the bright screen as the call ends, and sees a message. Assuming it's from Charlie, he opens it.   
  
It's a message from Gordon that says _'you'll regret what you did last night'_. Dean huffs, annoyed that the man thinks he can intimidate him like this.   
  
"Everything okay?" Cas asks, and fuck his voice is even deeper in the morning.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's fine. Just my date from last night? He texted saying I'll regret what I did. Asshole can't take a hint." Dean replies, dropping the phone back to the floor. "I'm not worried about it." He snuggles back into Cas, and feels Cas' arm relax around him.   
  
Dean sighs contentedly. Waking up wrapped in someone like this is a joy, and he will not let that jerk ruin it. He's just dozing off again when Cas' hand starts rubbing lightly along his stomach, inching downward. Becoming aware of Cas' hard length pressed against his ass, Dean's dick starts to perk up, twitching when Cas' fingers lightly graze the base.   
  
"Cas" Dean breathes out when Cas' hand runs softly up over his cock, now fully hard. Cas presses a kiss to the back of his neck, and wraps his hand around Dean, and Dean grinds back against Cas, eliciting a soft moan into his neck.   
  
Dean shivers in pleasure, pushing back against Cas more until his hard cock slips between Dean's thighs. Cas begins thrusting his hips in time with his hand, precum smoothing the way, and Dean groans, hand sliding back to tangle in Cas' hair.   
  
Pressing his face to the side into his pillow, Dean tries to muffle his cries of pleasure, but Cas growls into his ear. "Don't. I wanna hear you. You sound so beautiful." And fuck if that doesn't turn him on even more. Dean tends to be loud in bed, and it hasn't always gone over well, so the fact that Cas likes it is amazing. After that, he doesn't hold back, moaning every time Cas flicks his wrist just right.   
  
He's fucking forward into Cas' fist, and back as Cas' cock runs between his legs, over his perineum, catching on his hole, and the extra stimulation has Dean rocketing toward the end quickly.   
  
"Yes, Cas. Yes. So close. Feels so good baby. Fuck _yes_." The words are tumbling out, Dean too lost in it to even know what he's saying. "God, want you to fuck me Cas. Wanna feel you inside me. Come on me, mark me, wanna feel it. _Yes_."   
  
Cas growls against his neck and bites down as hot liquid spreads between Dean's thighs. That's all he needs, orgasm crashing through him as he moans out Cas' name, dick pulsing, come spilling out over Cas' hand, dripping down onto the bed.   
  
"Your fucking mouth" Cas says, licking over the spot he bit into Dean's neck.   
  
Dean feels embarrassed, barely remembering what he'd spewed out in his pleasured haze. "Sorry."   
  
"No, don't be sorry. I liked it, a lot, if you couldn't tell." Cas nuzzles along Dean's neck to his ear. "I don't think you have any idea how sexy I find you."   
  
A shiver of affection warms Dean's body, and he smiles, rolling over a little to press his lips against Cas'. "You wanna shower with me?"   
  
"Definitely" Cas replies, kissing him back before they both climb out of bed.   
  
\--   
  
After they've showered, Dean offers Cas some clean clothes but Cas declines. Dean heads downstairs, and Cas puts on his slacks and button up from the night before, carrying his jacket, tie, and waistcoat as he enters the kitchen a few minutes after Dean.   
  
"So, you want breakfast?" Dean asks, turning away from the counter where he'd been gathering stuff to make coffee.   
  
"Oh, thank you but I'm okay." Cas says, shifting nervously. "I should actually go."   
  
Dean feels disheartened at this, but he understands. Cas probably has shit to do. "Alright, let me throw some shoes on and I can drive you."   
  
"Ah, actually I called an Uber" Cas says, holding up his phone.   
  
Dean's heart drops to his stomach, and he turns away before Cas can see the disappointment in his face. He'd actually thought they might have more together than just sex, but clearly he misread the situation. "Alright then. Well, thanks for last night." Dean says, as he heads back to the counter and mindlessly starts scooping grounds into the coffee maker.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of work to get done today." Cas says, and he does actually sound disappointed, which just confuses Dean more.   
  
"Alright" is Dean's only reply, because what the fuck else is he supposed to say?   
  
"Dean?" Cas asks from behind him.   
  
"Hmm?" Dean doesn't stop what he's doing with the coffee. He needs caffeine in his system as soon as possible. And for Cas to just go. He got what he wanted, so why is he still here?   
  
"Are we still going out tonight?" Cas asks, hesitancy in his voice.   
  
Dean has no idea why Cas is doing this. Hitting the on switch, Dean drops his hands to the counter and leans against it with his head bowed. "Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything."   
  
"What?" Cas asks, and Dean can hear him coming up closer behind him.   
  
Dean sighs, and turns around to face Cas. He's standing pretty close and has a confused look on his face, and Dean just wants this awkward morning after shit to be over.   
  
"We had sex, Cas. You don't have to pretend to still want to go out. I get it, I do."   
  
"But, that's not-" Cas starts, but Dean cuts him off because he just needs this to be over. It's too fucking early for this shit.   
  
"Look, people want sex. They go out with me to get in my pants, we have sex, and they move on. I am well past the one night stand part of my life, but I get that some people aren't. We had sex, so you can move on. No hard feelings."   
  
Cas looks perplexed for a minute before he turns around, and Dean's heart hurts just a little bit. Before he can sink totally into his self deprecating spiral, Cas takes a couple of steps away, sets his things down on the island, and turns back to Dean.   
  
"I'm not really sure" Cas starts, stepping back into Dean's personal space. "What part of this made you think I only wanted sex. I really do have to work, and I didn't want to make you leave this early in the morning to take me back there. I was trying to be considerate."   
  
Dean's brain stops, all his assumptions screeching to a halt in his mind.   
  
"You, Dean Winchester, are an infuriating, beautiful, brilliant man and I would very much like to get to know you more." Cas presses his body even closer, until their lips are mere centimeters apart. "Now, my ride will be here shortly, and I would like to kiss you before I go."   
  
Dean pushes all his insecurities aside and presses his mouth against Cas', savoring the feel of his soft lips, the taste of his tongue as Cas swipes into his mouth.   
  
Cas grabs ahold of Dean's hips and presses him against the counter, deepening the kiss until Dean is breathless and his head is a fog of desire.

When Cas' phone pings with a message, he pulls back and looks at it. "The car is here." He says, then types something out. "Let me have your number" Cas presses his phone into Dean's hands, and mindlessly Dean enters his number and hands it back. "I'll text you about tonight. That is, if you still want to go?" Cas sounds hesitant again, almost nervous.   
  
"Yeah, I do." Dean says, before leaning forward and kissing Cas again softly.   
  
"Okay." Cas replies, turning to pick his stuff up again. He looks at Dean and smiles. "Goodbye Dean." And then he's down the hall and out the door.   
  
Dean's still speechless, happiness rolling in his chest. He turns back to the counter and pours a cup of coffee, smiling to himself the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of where to possibly take this fic in the future. If you'd like to read more, let me know!  
> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
